I Will Always Love You
by Sapphire L. Grey
Summary: Draco writes a letter to Hermione that she wasn't supposed to see. Now that she has, what will happen? 7th year at Hogwarts, now finished! I changed my pen name from WildandCrazy505 just so ya know how this is!
1. The Beginnig

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or plot. Darn! Maybe J.K. Rowling will share………………..**

Draco Malfoy never intended to give her the letter. He pretended that he was going to do it. He even went so far as to go to her house and open the mailbox. But no, he never wanted her to see it. He had too much Malfoy pride to let _anyone_ see it.

Fate had another plan in mind.

What Draco Malfoy didn't realize, was that his letter had fallen out of his pocket and onto the street.

Hermione Granger was in a good mood. She didn't know if it had to do with the fact that she was now Head Girl, or that she was now dating Ron Weasely, or if it was the fact that she now looked beautiful after the extreme makeover her cousins demanded she do. She just felt great.

That afternoon, Hermione decided to walk to the library. (Big surprise there) When she walked outside, she noticed an envelope addressed to her. She picked it up and read the letter.

"Oh. My. God."

_Dear Hermione, _

_Hey. Uh…Hey. This is Draco. (Obviously) There is something that I need to tell you. Something that you must know before we start our 7__th__ year at Hogwarts._

_I like, no, love you. I have since 3__rd__ year, since the time you punched me. I don't know why I do, you're a mud blood and I'm a pure blood. I shouldn't be having these kinds of feelings. But I do._

_I know you're with the Weasel right now. I get it. (I don't know what you see in him, but that's your choice) I just want you to know that I do care about you, and I want you to be happy. _

_So forget about me, hate me, whatever. I just want you to know that I love you, and that I probably always will._

_Forever yours,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

**Short I know. Like it? Hate it? R&R please!! Should I continue? Be nice, this is my first fan fic.**


	2. ConfusedOn the Train

**Disclaimer – I have now come up with a plan. I will sneak into the vault of J.K. Rowling and steel her rights to Harry Potter!! Then Draco will be all mine!! MUHAHAHAHA!! But alas, that will never happen, and the rights will always be hers. But I can still dream…..**

Hermione was shocked. She couldn't move. "Malfoy loves me? No, that can't be! I hate him, and he hates me! This is all a prank. Someone just wanted to mess with my head." She thought to herself.

_You know it's true,_ saysthe voice in the back of her head.

Even if it is, I don't care. I'm in love with Ron!

_No you're not._

Yes I am!

_You're only with him because you can't find a guy you are really in love with._

SHUT UP!

_You know it's true._

Hermione was getting tired of arguing with herself. She loved Ron. She was going to forget she ever saw this letter. She wasn't going to let it affect her chances of staying with Ron.

"Hey Mione!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Oh no!" Hermione groaned to herself. It was the voice of none other than Ron Weasley. She was in no mood to talk to him at the present time.

"Are you ready to go?" Ron asked.

"To go where?" Hermione asked. _What is he talking about?_

"Remember? We're going to the beach today. We've been planning this for weeks." He says while putting his arms around her waist.

"Oh right. Well, I'm not feeling very well, so I'm going to stay at home today." Hermione lied quickly. She did not feel like spending time with Ron right now, she was extremely confused.

"Oh, ok then." Ron didn't even try to hide his disappointment. "Well I'll see you later."

She could tell that he wanted to kiss her right now, but she really didn't feel like being around him. "Good-bye Ron." She said as she practically ran back into her house.

_See? You don't like him at all. You even canceled the date you've been dying to go on._

That's not true! I'm just a little confused about the whole Draco thing.

_So now he's Draco? _

SHUT UP!

At the Malfoy Mansion:

Draco couldn't find the letter to Hermione. He knew he had left it in his coat pocket, but it wasn't there.

"Oh Merlin. Did I drop it in front of her house?" he searches around frantically, but the letter is nowhere to be seen. "Fuck!"

As he drops to the floor to look under his bed. He sees his Hogwarts letter, but not the one he's looking for. He starts to think about how he's now the new Head Boy, but then an idea hits him.

"What if Hermione is Head Girl? We'd have to share a room together? Damnit! I bet anything that she is; she's the smartest girl in our year. This is not good."

He started to get anxious. What if his father found out about him liking Hermione? Lucius did not love his son at all; he was a power hungry maniac who had horrible ideas about muggle-borns. Draco knew that his father wanted him to become a Death Eater this year. After all, it was in the Dark Lord's plan to make Draco marry Parkinson and become his heir, but Draco did not want that life. He wanted a life with Hermione, but that was probably not going to happen.

Draco lies down on his bed, worrying about what will happen. Late that night he finally forgets about his troubles and falls asleep.

The next day on the Hogwarts Express:

Hermione was so excited. She was now going back to one of her favorite places in the entire world, and she was now Head Girl. Something amazing was going to happen this year, she could feel it.

"Harry! Ron! Ginny!" she called out as she saw her friends. She ran over to them and gave them all hugs.

"Hey Mione! I have big new to tell you!" whispers Hermione's best friend Ginny. "But I have to tell you in privet."

"We've given up trying to get it out of her. But anyways, you look great Mione!" complimented Harry.

She had to admit, she did look good. Since her make-over, she no longer had bushy hair; it was now sleek and curly, and was in a low side ponytail. Her outfit looked great too. She was wearing a light green halter top with grey skinny jeans and black ankle boots with lots of accessories. She absolutely loved her new look.

"You do look sexy" Said Ron as he leaned in to kiss her. She turned her head so that his lips landed in her hair.

"Let's go and find a compartment" Hermione suggested, ignoring Ron. As they walked down the aisle in the train, she noticed Draco Malfoy sitting in one of the compartments with all of his Slytherin friends. He had on only a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt, but he looked so sexy in it that it made Hermione almost swoon.

'No! I will not think those thoughts. I hate him, he hates me. Move on.' She thought. She then realized that she was staring, and that he was also staring back. She blushed and bolted into the nearest empty compartment.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine." She replied.

_See? You don't like Ron, you like Draco._

She tried to push that voice out of her mind. It was only complicating things for her.

Draco was sitting in the usual Slytherin compartment with all of his usual Slytherin buddies. He wasn't even paying attention to them until he heard his best friend Blaise Zambini said something truly surprising.

"Did you see Ginny today? She looked hot!" he said.

"What the hell? You just said that the girl Weasel was hot!" scoffed Pansy.

"Yea, what are you smoking? 'Cuz I think you just had an overdose." Smirked Draco.

"Oh, um," Blaise mumbled, trying to correct his mistake.

"You like her, don't you?" Pansy demanded.

"Well, we're also kind of dating now." Blaise confessed.

"The Weaselette? Wow man, you've lost it" Draco laughed.

"Whatever." Blaise mumbled.

It was at that moment when Draco noticed that Hermione, along with Potty, the Weasel, and the Weaselette were outside his compartment. The moment he saw Hermione, his heart skipped a beat. She looked beautiful. Coming to his senses, he realized that he was staring; and she was staring back. All of a sudden she blushed and ran away. 'Damn! She read the letter and she saw me staring!' He groaned. This was not going to be a happy day for him.

He decided to go and bother Potter and Weasely. That was one of his favorite activities, and it was sure to get his mind of Hermione. As he got out of the carriage, he saw Professor McGonagall come towards him.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are now to report to the Head's compartment for further instructions on your duties." She told him.

Draco was in no mood to argue. "Yes professor." Oh well, he could bother them later. He had all year after all. With that thought, Draco smirked and headed off to the Head's compartment.

**I'm sorry for making the last chapter short! I hope you liked this one. Thank you everybody who reviewed!! Love you all! R&R please! And be nice, lol.**


	3. Head Boy and Girl

**Disclaimer – Do you see a J or K in my name? It's Sarah. So no sue!!!! **

In the Head's Compartment –

"Ginny! Tell me what's so important that you can't say in front of Harry and Ron!" Pleaded Hermione.

"All right! Keep your shirt on! But you have to promise not to make fun of me or yell at me." Said Ginny.

"I promise. Now will you tell me?"

"Fine. I'm now dating Blaise Zambini." Mumbled Ginny.

"Oh my God! That's great!" squealed Hermione. She wasn't normally much of a squealer, but in Ginny's case, she felt it was appropriate.

"Seriously? You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? As long as he treats you right and you're happy, then I don't care who you date."

This was when Draco Malfoy walked in. Ginny and Hermione immediately stopped talking. When Hermione saw him, her heartbeat quickened. 'What? No, I don't like Malfoy. Get over yourself, you're now with Ron, and you want him.' She told herself. But she couldn't help it. Thank God that Ginny decided to say something, or it would have been a very long silence.

"What are _you_ doing here Malfoy?" demanded Ginny.

"I should ask you the same thing Weasel. This is the Head's compartment, and I am Head Boy." He drawled.

"_You're_ Head Boy? Is this a prank of some sort with your silly Slytherin friends?" questioned Hermione.

Before Draco could reply, Professor McGonagall came in then. "Hello Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Miss. Weasley, you can go back to your original compartment now." She stated.

"Yes professor. Bye Hermione." Said Ginny as she turned to leave.

As Draco Malfoy reached the Head's compartment, he saw Hermione and Ginny already there. His heart skipped a beat and his hands started to sweat. 'Stop that Draco! You don't like her. That letter was a prank. Yea, a prank. Nothing more.' He lied to himself.

_That's not true. You like her_.

No I don't!

_Yes you do._

Whatever.

_Ha! I win._

He sighed and walked in.

"Why would I be? As long as he treats you right and you're happy, then I don't care who you date." Said Hermione.

'I wonder what their talking about? Is it Blaise?' He thought to himself. He began to stare at Hermione. She stared back. It became awkwardly silent in the Head's compartment. Then Ginny spoke.

"What are _you_ doing here Malfoy?" demanded Ginny.

He snapped out of his trance. "I should ask you the same thing Weasel. This is the Head's compartment, and I am Head Boy." He drawled.

"_You're_ Head Boy? Is this a prank of some sort with your silly Slytherin friends?" questioned Hermione.

Before he could think of something clever to say, Professor McGonagall walked in. "Hello Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Miss. Weasley, you can go back to your original compartment now." She stated. 'Thank Merlin. Now I might be able to have a good conversation with Hermione.' He thought hopefully to himself.

"Yes professor. Bye Hermione." Said Ginny as she left.

"Now, I want to congratulate both of you on become Head Boy and Head Girl. As you know, this is a great honor, and if you don't behave and live up to expectations, this honor can be taken away from you." Stated McGonagall. "Now, as you know, the Heads share a separate dormitory from their houses. I expect you both to behave. And both of you should be reminded that fighting will consequent in severe punishment. Now, you both will meet with me after the feast so that I can show you to your new dormitories. For the remainder of the trip, you two will stay in this compartment to get to know each other better. Again, congratulations to the both of you, and I will see you both at the feast." McGonagall then walked out of the compartment.

Draco was nervous. Hermione didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence. He sighed. Hermione glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to be stuck with me for the rest of the year, so you're going to have to get used to it. I don't want to hear you complain at all about this all year, so get all of your complaining done now." Hermione said sarcastically.

Draco was too shocked to speak. How dare she speak to him like that! She should be grateful that he didn't kill her right then and there.

Hermione glared at him one more time, then turned on her iPod and tuned him out. The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

_Let your light shine through me  
Take this hate I can't release  
Help me make the blind see  
Misery loves its company_

When I dream, I see dawn turn into dusk, into dusk

Beat but I'm not broken  
Guide me through with your hand  
Lead with your words spoken  
Show me how to listen

At the feast:

Hermione tried to sit as far away as possible from Ron. She didn't want to have him question her about who Head Boy was. Hermione could see Ron trying to get her attention, but she pretended to have a big interest in the sorting.

"Let's have a round of applause for our new Hogwarts students." Said Dumbledore "Now before we begin our fabulous feast. I want to share one of my favorite lessons with you all. 'On the third day God created the humans to fight the dinosaurs. And the homosexuals. Amen!' Now enjoy your feast."

The students sat in silence. Then they decided that Dumbledore was off his rocker (as always) and started to eat.

"What is that guy smoking? 'Cuz I want some." Joked Ron.

Again, Hermione acted like she had a great interest in her mashed potatoes, and ignored Ron.

The Slytherin table was having similar conversations.

"I always knew that Dumbledore was crazy, but tonight he went to a whole new level." Said Blaise.

"Yea, I bet that this year he'll get drunk again and do the gay golfer routine like last year." Smirked Pansy.

Normally Draco would be laughing and making fun of the Headmaster along with the other Slytherin, but tonight was different. He couldn't stop thinking about the train ride. Did Hermione hate him? If she did, he was going to have a long year trying to get her to see the good in him. But what if it had to do with the fact that she had read his letter? What if she was making fun of him to all of the Gryffindor? He looked over at her table. She and Harry seemed to be laughing at something. Was it him? Where they making comments about him? Draco couldn't breathe.

"I'm going to go get some air." He told his friends. They didn't even pay attention to him. 'Great' he thought. 'They don't even care about me.'

Hermione saw Draco get up and leave the Slytherin table. 'I wonder where he's going?' she thought.

_Ha! I told you. You care about him. You want to know where he's going._

That doesn't mean anything! I'm just curious.

_Then follow him._

She spent a good five minutes debating about whether to follow him or not. Her curious side got the better of her. She got up and was about to go follow him when Ginny stopped her.

"Mione? Where are you going?" asked Ginny.

"Uh, I have to go see my new dorm now." Hermione lied.

"The feast isn't even over yet!"

"But I want to be early."

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "I should have guessed. Well, find me later in the common room; I want to talk to you."

"Kay. By Gin."

Hermione walked away from the table and went outside the hall. She saw Draco standing in the corner with his hands over his head. He looked stressed. Before she could ask him what was wrong, Professor McGonagall showed up.

'She has the worst timing' thought Hermione.

"Hello Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. If you please, follow me so I can show you both to your new dormitory." Said McGonagall.

"Yes professor." Hermione said. She was going to have to talk to Draco later. She was now even more curious about his strange behavior.

**Yay! Chapter 3 is finished and I'm working on Chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Thank you everyone who reviewed on my last chapters, I love you all!! R&R please. The quote about the 3****rd**** day is from mean girls. Please don't get offended. I have no problems with homosexuals. I just thought the quote was funny.**


	4. The Head's Dormitory

**A/N – the song from the last chapter is **_**Misery Loves Its Company**_**, by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**Disclaimer – No I do not live with Draco Malfoy, I have not been married to him for 3 years, and I do not have several children with him. DARN! **

Draco and Hermione quietly followed Professor McGonagall to their new dormitory. Draco could sense that Hermione was analyzing him, so he tried not to show much emotion on his face. _Living with Lucius for 17 years had started to pay off, _he thought bitterly.

They stopped in front of a portrait with a centaur on it. "Here is your new dormitory. You both will be living here for the rest of the school year, so I expect you both to behave," Said McGonagall with a knowing look in her eyes. "You can make the password anything you wish. Good night."

Draco sighed. "What do you want the password to be?"

"I really don't care," said Hermione distractedly.

"You pick," he insisted. Draco wanted Hermione to at least act like he was there.

"Fine, how about 'miscommunication?'" she asked.

"Sure, 'miscommunication,'" he said to the portrait_. I wonder what she means by that_, he wondered. The portrait opened and they both stepped inside.

The room was beautiful. It the walls were each painted a different color; one was blue, one was yellow, one was red, and the other was green. It obviously represented the different houses of Hogwarts. There were two couches in the middle of the room; one was silver and the other gold. (A/N – I just realized that "one is silver and the other gold" is from a girl scouts song!) Draco had a feeling that Hermione was going to ask him what was wrong, so he made a beeline for the room he assumed was his. It had a green door so he was pretty sure of his choice.

When he closed his door, he got a good look around his room. It was decorated all in Slytherin colors, but it had no bathroom. _Oh Merlin, we have to share a bathroom too? This is someone's sick idea of a joke. I feel so much for her and she hates me. This year is going to suck,_ He thought gloomily to himself.

All Draco wanted was to fall asleep, so he decided to go to bed. He started to get undressed, but then he heard a knock on his door.

When Hermione first saw the room, she almost gasped_. It's amazing! I can't believe I get to live here,_ she gloated to herself.

Just as she was going to ask Malfoy about what was wrong, he sprinted to his room (she believed it was his room because it had a green door) and slammed the door shut.

_That's odd, I'm going to go and talk to him,_ she decided.

She went to his room and knocked on the door. "Dra-Malfoy? Can I come in?" she asked.

No answer.

"Come on! Will you please open the door? I need to talk to you!" she pleaded.

Still no answer.

"If you do not open this door I will blast it open!" threatened Hermione, sounding just like Mrs. Weasley.

Silence.

As Hermione was about to blast the poor door off its hinges, Draco finally opened the door.

"Ok! Ok! Keep your shirt on! I opened the door, now what do you want?" said Draco a little too bitterly.

"I want to talk to you. Can I come in?" said Hermione timidly. She didn't want to scare him away.

Draco sighed. She had a genuine look of concern on her face. He didn't want to push her away any more than he already had to. "Fine, you can come in."

Hermione was nervous. She started to blush a little as she realized that they were alone in his bed room; and he was dressed only in his silk green boxers.

"Um, you don't have on any clothes," Hermione stuttered.

"What? Oh, right." Draco put on his pants again. "Better?"

"Yea." Hermione was still a little nervous. Even thought he was now in pants, he still didn't have a shirt on. Hermione couldn't help but stare a little at his six-pack abs. _God, he is sexy,_ she thought.

Hermione mentally slapped herself. _Focus! You're here to talk to him, not to stare at his abs._

"So what's up?" asked Draco.

"Well," Hermione started. It took all of her energy to make her eyes look into his and not on his chest. "I saw you leave the Great Hall earlier. You looked really stressed. I wanted to know what's up."

"Well, my friends were annoying me and I just wanted to get away from them," lied Draco.

Hermione could sense that something else was bothering him. "I don't think that's all. I know that there is something else, so would you please tell me?"

Draco looked at Hermione. She looked a little worried. He didn't want to tell her what was bothering him, because he knew that she didn't feel the same way. _What am I supposed to tell her_? He wondered.

Hermione had an idea about what was bothering him. Was it about the letter? Since she found it on the street, she assumed that Draco had not meant for her to find it. He probably knew that she read the letter and was stressed. So did he truly like her? Or was he stressed because he didn't like her and he thought that she thought that he did.

There was an awkward silence. All of a sudden, Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione.

It was a sweet kiss, and Hermione felt herself deepen the kiss. _Wait, what am I doing?_ She thought. Hermione then pushed Draco away.

"I can't do this. I'm dating Ron!" she exclaimed. Without giving Draco a chance to reply, Hermione fled from the room.

"Shit!" yelled Draco. 'Why did I do that?'

_Because you are deeply in love with her._

He tried to push that voice away, but it wasn't working. And he knew the voice was right, which made everything even worse.

Hermione ran onto her bed with tears on her face.

I cheated on Ron! How could I?

_You know you loved it._

No I didn't!

_Yes you did, why else would you have deepened the kiss?_

The only thing that would keep Hermione sane was her music. It had kept her sane over the last years with all of the drama with her friends and losing her mother. She quickly found her iPod and lost herself in the song.

**Would you mind if I hurt you  
understand that I need to  
wish that I had other choices  
than to hurt the one I love**

what have you done now?

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  


**  
I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done?**

What have you done now?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
what have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now  
What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now

Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?

Because you have turned into my worst enemy  
you carry hate that I don't feel  
it's over now  
what have you done?

What have you done now?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
what have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now  
What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now

I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends  


**  
I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
between me and you  
(x2)**

**The song is - **_**What have you done**_** by Within Temptation. Thank you everybody who reviewed before. I love you all so much! I'm sorry about the short chapter; I have a wee bit of writer's block! R&R please! I you have any suggestions as to what you want to happen in the story, I'm open. But I already know how it's gonna end. MUHAHAHAHAHA! Lol**


	5. I don't like him! Or do I?

**Disclaimer – Blah, blah, blah. I'm not J.K. Rowling. But maybe I can steal a polyjuice potion and look like her so the rights will be mine for an hour………..**

Hermione woke up thinking about a certain blonde Slytherin. As soon as the previous night's activities came back into her mind. She immediately started to panic. 

_Oh! What am I going to do? Should I ignore Draco, or should I keep talking to him? Should I stay with Ron, or should I break up with him? This is not good!_ She vented to herself. 

"Ok Hermione, you can do this. Just ignore Draco for the time being. Just get in the shower and forget last night ever happened," she told herself. Hermione got in the shower and let the hot water soothe her. She got out, put on her uniform, put a small amount of make-up on, and went into the common room. Sitting on the gold couch was Draco, looking even more distressed than the previous night.

"Her-Granger. I need to talk to you," he started.

"It's ok Malfoy. I already know what you're going to say. We both regret what happened last night, we never kissed, so therefore nothing has ever happened between us and therefore will forget anything that happened last night," Hermione managed to say without looking Draco in the eye. 

"But, what if I don't want to forget last night happened?" Draco said shyly. 

Hermione was shocked. So did this mean that he actually liked her? That he actually wrote the letter? _This is probably isn't the best time to find out, _she decided.

"Malfoy, I just can't do this. I'm with Ron. I love Ron," Hermione sighed.

"Why not? What can Weasley offer you that I can't? I care about you Hermione," Draco said, looking directly into her eyes.

There was a silence as they both looked intently into each others' eyes. Hermione could see the truth behind his grey eyes, but she wasn't ready to believe it just yet. 

"I'm sorry," Hermione said finally breaking the silence. "But I just can't." She fled from the room with tears threatening to come out.

Draco sighed. She doesn't like me. I knew it! Well, I guess I'll just have to pretend last night ever happened, he admitted defeated to himself.

Before entering the Great Hall, Hermione did a quick spell on herself to make it seem as if she was never crying. She opened the doors and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Where were you last night?" Ginny demanded as Hermione sat down.

"Good morning to you too." 

"You were supposed to meet me in the Gryffindor common room, remember?" 

"Oh crap! I forgot about that! I'm so sorry Ginny! I promise to make it up to you. But anyways, I have to tell you about something so let's meet up by the lake after lunch," suggested Hermione.

"Ok, but what's wrong? You look as if you were crying," Ginny said worried.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you later," mumbled Hermione.

Ginny, sensing that Ron was nearby and that it probably had something to do with him, dropped the subject.

"Mione, let's go; we have potions in ten minutes," Harry told Hermione.

"Ok, bye Ginny!" said Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way down to the dungeons. Ron kept trying to put his arm around Hermione, but she kept shrugging him off.

"Hermione, are you alright? You seem a little off," Ron asked worried.

"It's nothing," lied Hermione.

"Is it the ferret?" guessed Harry.

"Yea, he's getting on my nerves," said Hermione, taking advantage of the answer Harry gave her. 

Out side of the potions classroom, Draco and his friend Blaise were talking in hushed voices. Draco looked depressed while Blaise seemed concerned. Hermione's heart started beating very fast. 

No! I don't like him! 

_Yes you do, admit it._

Never!

_Ha, so you do like him._

No I don't!

While Hermione was having this internal argument with herself, she kept spying on Draco threw the corner of her eye. She kept reliving the kiss they had shared. It wasn't until Snape had opened the door to the classroom when she snapped back into reality.

By the lake:

Hermione and Ginny were discussing to certain Slytherin boys. Ginny was talking about how Hermione had feelings for Draco while Hermione was trying to deny it.

"Come on Mione. You know you like Draco, please admit it!" Ginny begged exasperated. 

"No, because I don't!" defended Hermione.

"You know you felt something in your guys' kiss last night. And I've seen you with Ron. Ever since you saw Draco's letter, you've been really distant from him. The only reason you're doing that is because you have feelings for Draco," analyzed Ginny. 

"Fine! I admit it!" Hermione sighed. "I – have feelings – for – (another sigh) Draco."

"Good! Now, what are you going to do about Ron?" question Ginny.

"Oh lord, Ron! What am I going to do about him? I cheated on him! And I'm dumping him because I have feelings for our worst enemy! This is going to be great," Hermione vented.

''Just break up with him," Ginny told her.

"Yea, that's going to be a _great_ conversation. 'Hey Ron!' 'Hey Hermione,' 'Listen Ron, I'm breaking up with you because I cheated on you with your worst enemy and now I have feelings for him,' Yea, _that's_ going to go over well," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Ok, do that!" Ginny teased.

Hermione glared at her "This is serious."

"I know. Just tell him that you don't have feelings for him like you used to, and that it'd be unfair to him to continue this relationship," offered Ginny.

Hermione sighed. Ron was not going to take this well. Over the summer, he had confessed to her that he had liked her for a long time, and he also told her that he couldn't live without her. Hopefully that just meant that she was in his life somehow.

"When should I tell him?" asked Hermione.

"How about after dinner? I'll stay nearby in case you need back up," said Ginny.

"Thanks Gin, I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

At dinner:

Hermione was dreading for dinner to be over. She knew that the breakup was going to result in a fight of some sort with Ron; he didn't take disappointment well. Hermione had decided to tell Ron before dinner that she wanted to talk with him later, so she sat near Ginny and the other sixth years to 

prevent talking with him. She wasn't even paying attention to the conversations that were going on around her; she just had too much on her mind. 

She glanced down at her watch_, is it just me or is dinner going faster than normal?_ Hermione wondered. 

Finally after much anxiety and nibbling on food, it was time to talk to Ron. She saw him waving at her and sighed. He looked too happy; she couldn't do this to him! But she had to. Ron and Hermione walked in silence until they reached the empty hallway by the Great Hall.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Ron.

Hermione sighed. Just do it! She told herself. 

"Well," she began. "I've been thinking about our relationship a lot lately, and I don't think things are going as well as they used to be."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron confused.

"Well, I don't like you as much as I used to, and I think it would be unfair to you if we continued this relationship with me lying to you like this," Hermione continued; her eyes adverted. 

"You're lying to me? About what? You not liking me the way you used to?" confirmed Ron; growing angrier by the second.

"Yes," Hermione said quietly. She could tell that he was getting angry and all she wanted to do was go back to her room and relax. 

"So are you breaking up with me!" yelled Ron.

Hermione, practically near tears, whispered, "Yes."

Unbeknown to Ron and Hermione, everyone at that point was already out of dinner and was listening to their conversation. Draco Malfoy was among them. 

"NO! We are not breaking up! You can't do this! You love me!" Ron shouted, his face growing a deep shade of red.

"Ron, I don't love you anymore, I can't be with you," Hermione stated timidly. 

"Fine! But you're going to regret this, and when you finally come to your senses I can't guarantee I'll still be here to take you back," snarled Ron as he left the hallway.

Hermione was now bawling. She just sunk to the ground and cried. She cried because she had now lost one of her best friends, and he was probably never going to forgive her. She stayed there for a while, and then she realized that she shouldn't stay in this hallway any longer.

Hermione walked slowly back to her dormitory. Her eyes were so full of tears that she could barely see where she was going. Somehow, she managed to get back without getting lost.

"'Miscommunication'" she said to the portrait.

When Hermione walked in the Head's common room, she again saw Draco sitting on one of the couches. 

"Oh Hermione," Draco sighed, as he walked over to her and **gave** her a hug. This made Hermione cry even more, because he was the reason that she had to break up with Ron. 

Draco expertly led Hermione over to the gold couch and sat her down next to him. It took several minutes of comforting to get Hermione to stop crying. 

"Now tell me, what is making you this distressed?" asked Draco, even though he already knew the answer. Hermione didn't know that he knew, so he decided to let her tell him.

"Well, Ron and I broke up," Hermione sniffled. 

"Why? I thought you loved him?" asked Draco a little too bitterly than he intended.

"Well because, because I saw that I didn't love him anymore, and that I liked someone else," said Hermione. She didn't even know why she was telling him all of this, but she thought that she ought to tell Draco of her feelings; they were driving her insane.

"Really? Who?" asked Draco, hoping that she would give the answer that he'd been waiting to hear for several years.

Hermione sighed. "You."

**Sorry about the small cliff hanger. But Yay! Hermione finally tells Draco that she likes him, but what will happen next? Dun dun DUN! R&R pretty please!**


	6. Hookups and Blowups

**Disclaimer – Even if I dress up as J.K Rowling for Halloween, the Harry Potter rights will never be mine.**

**Previously -**

"_Well, Ron and I broke up," Hermione sniffled. _

_"Why? I thought you loved him?" asked Draco a little too bitterly than he intended._

_"Well because, because I saw that I didn't love him anymore, and that I liked someone else," said Hermione. She didn't even know why she was telling him all of this, but she thought that she ought to tell Draco of her feelings; they were driving her insane._

_"Really? Who?" asked Draco, hoping that she would give the answer that he'd been waiting to hear for several years._

_Hermione sighed. "You."_

Draco was shocked. "What?"

"Listen, I know I said that I wanted to forget last night ever happened, but that was a lie. I just didn't want to admit to myself that I liked you," Hermione confessed. 

Draco was silent.

"Oh, um, if you don't feel the same way, that's fine. I'm just going to go to my room now," Hermione said, embarrassed. 

She started walking away when Draco all of a sudden pulled Hermione to her and gave her a short but breathe-taking kiss. When he pulled away, he said, "Hermione, of course I feel the same way. I was just shocked, that's all."

Draco pulled her in for another breath-taking kiss. Hermione opened her mouth to let the kiss deepen. After about twenty seconds of bliss, Hermione pulled back. 

"Draco, I don't want to take this relationship public just yet," Hermione said.

"Don't worry, I'm not ready either. I'd be too afraid that Weasley might try to kick my ass," Draco teased. "Any ways, I've always wanted to have a 'secret lover.'"

Hermione laughed at the comment. "Well, it's getting late; we'd better go to bed now."

"But why? It's only eleven," Draco whined.

"Because it's a school night and we need our rest," Hermione said in a Mrs. Weasley manor. 

"Yes mum," Draco teased. 

After one more good-night kiss, Hermione and Draco headed off to their respective rooms. Hermione could hardly contain her joy. _He likes me! He likes me!_ She celebrated to herself. _Tomorrow I should tell Gin what happened, she's probably going to ambush me and breakfast anyway, _she smiled.

In the other room, the same conversation was going on in Draco's head.

_She likes me! I should probably ask her about the letter tomorrow, but who cares? She's now with me instead of Weasel Bee, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out, _he mused to himself. Draco slipped into his bed and sighed. _Tomorrow's going to be great._

The next morning:

Both Hermione and Draco entered the Great Hall with smiles on their faces. Hermione's immediately faltered when she saw the looks of the Gryffindors.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Ginny. Now Ginny was the one who looked like she had been crying. 

"Well, somehow, everybody now knows about Blaise and me going out, and now nobody will talk to me!" wailed Ginny.

"That's horrible! Why would they ignore you for going out with Blaise?" questioned Hermione.

"Well last night, they cornered me in the common room and demanded I give an explanation to why I'm going out with a Slytherin. I told them because I have deep feelings for Blaise, but they said I was being disloyal to the Gryffindors and that I should be ashamed of myself. Now nobody will talk to me!" cried Ginny.

"You know what? I'm going to give everybody a piece of my mind. I'll talk to everybody in the common room after dinner. Don't worry, everything will be alright," soothed Hermione.

"Thanks Mione," sniffed Ginny.

"I'm sorry Gin, I got to go, I'll see you at lunch, ok?" apologized Hermione.

"'Kay, by," said the sad Ginny.

All through classes that day, Hermione and Draco would steel glances at each other when they thought people weren't looking. Draco had to keep up his reputation as Slytherin King, so he would make fun of Hermione when she answered a question right, but when nobody was looking, he would flash her a quick smile. She loved when he did that; she felt kind of like a rebel.

Whenever Hermione saw Blaise, she noticed that he looked kind of sad_. I wonder if he's going through the same thing with the Slytherins as Ginny is with the Gryffindors._ Hermione hoped that after she talked with the Gryffindors tonight, that they would start talking to Ginny again; she had never seen Ginny so upset, or the Gryffindors being so mean.

The day seemed to be dragging along. Harry kept trying to get Ron and Hermione to talk, but Ron wouldn't stay within a four feet radius of her.

"Harry, do you think that Ron'll ever forgive me?" asked Hermione.

"I really don't know, but I hope he will. I hate it when you guys fight," said Harry.

"I just broke up with him! I still wanted to be friends! It's his fault that there is drama now," Hermione said exasperated.

"Well, it was a blow to his ego," Harry confessed. "Never in a million years would Ron've thought that you would break up with him." 

Well, that's his problem!" fumed Hermione.

That night at dinner, Hermione was mad. Now because she sat with Ginny everybody including Harry refused to sit by her! _How dare they?_ She fumed to herself.

"Mione, it's ok. I know you're upset that people are ignoring you because of me, you don't have to sit here," said Ginny, sensing her anger.

"No, I want to sit with you. But thank God dinner is practically over; I'm going to give these bastards a piece of my mind," threatened Hermione. 

Hermione and Ginny waited for most of the Gryffindors to exit the Great Hall before they made their way to the Gryffindor common room. When the two girls stepped inside, everybody immediately stopped talking. This angered Hermione even more.

"How dare you! Just because Ginny likes a Slytherin does not give you all the opportunity to shun her! This is outrageous!" Hermione scolded. 

"You're in no position to be giving orders," snarled Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! Just because you're upset that I broke up with you, does not mean that you should take your anger out on your sister!" yelled Hermione.

Ron scowled. "You're just a know-it-all who doesn't give a damn about loyalty."

"Detention Weasley," commanded Hermione.

Ron flinched. That was the first time Hermione had ever called him by his surname. "You can't give out detentions."

"I am Head Girl; I have every right to do so. Since you are still being rude, you now have one week of detentions," glared Hermione.

"Shut up you bitch!" yelled Ron.

"TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! Yes Weasley, from my own house! Control yourself, or this will continue," snarled Hermione. "That goes for the rest of you as well! If I see even one of you try to shun Ginny, you will all receive a month of detentions with Professor Snape. Do I make myself clear?" 

There was silence, but Hermione could tell her words had an effect on them. Satisfied, she turned on her heal and left the common room.

"Nice going Ron," someone said sarcastically.

Ronald Weasley was not someone who took people being mean to him well. "Fine then; have it your way Hermione. Now it is war."

**Ron is really pissed. What shall happen next? Do do do do do do do do do. Twilight Zone Theme**

**R&R pretty please with sugar on top!**


	7. War

**Disclaimer – Must I keep doing this? If I owned Harry Potter, my stories would be in a book, not on the internet.**

Previously - 

"_How dare you! Just because Ginny likes a Slytherin does not give you all the opportunity to shun her! This is outrageous!" Hermione scolded. _

_"You're in no position to be giving orders," snarled Ron._

_"Ronald Weasley! Just because you're upset that I broke up with you, does not mean that you should take your anger out on your sister!" yelled Hermione._

_Ron scowled. "You're just a know-it-all who doesn't give a damn about loyalty."_

_"Detention Weasley," commanded Hermione._

_Ron flinched. That was the first time Hermione had ever called him by his surname. "You can't give out detentions."_

_"I am Head Girl; I have every right to do so. Since you are still being rude, you now have one week of detentions," glared Hermione._

_"Shut up you bitch!" yelled Ron._

_"TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! Yes Weasley, from my own house! Control yourself, or this will continue," snarled Hermione. "That goes for the rest of you as well! If I see even one of you try to shun Ginny, you will all receive a month of detentions with Professor Snape. Do I make myself clear?" _

_There was silence, but Hermione could tell her words had an effect on them. Satisfied, she turned on her heal and left the common room._

_"Nice going Ron," someone said sarcastically._

_Ronald Weasley was not someone who took people being mean to him well. "Fine then; have it your way Hermione. Now it is war."_

Hermione was pissed. _How dare he say those things to me? That little bastard, I will make him pay. He deserved all of the punishment I gave him, and he will get more! _

As Hermione reached the Head's common room, the centaur on the portrait looked concerned. "Why are you angry?" it asked in a calm voice. 

Hermione was in no mood to talk to portraits. "No reason, 'miscommunication'" she said with a little too much ferocity in her voice. 

The centaur sighed. "Very well. But the stars will not want you to be angry, there will be a time of trial soon," it warned.

"Yeah, whatever," Hermione said under her breath as she went into the common room. She didn't need some dumb portrait telling her what to do right no.

She expected Draco to be in the common room, when she got back, but he wasn't. "Where is he?" she wondered out loud. Hermione needed to vent, and the person she wanted to vent to wasn't there. 

Hermione decided to go check in his room. She barged in and immediately wished she hadn't. Draco was singing along to "Oh where is my hairbrush?" from Veggie Tales. And he was singing into his comb. 

"Uh, Draco? What are you doing" Hermione said, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Oh crap!" said Draco. He rushed to turn off Veggie Tales. "I was just, um….."

By that point Hermione couldn't contain her laughter anymore. It was just so funny! She had never expected that Draco Malfoy, pure-blood Slytherin king, to like Veggie Tales.

His cheeks started to get red "Shut up!" yelled Draco defensively.

"It's ok Draco; you just helped me calm down. I was really angry before," comforted Hermione.

"You where? Why?" asked the confused Draco.

"Because of Ron," Hermione admitted. She then told him the story about how she talked to the Gryffindors. 

"He said, 'Now it is war'? Well, if he wants a war, he'll get a war," said Draco mischievously. 

"Are you saying that we actually start a war with Ron?" said Hermione.

"Yes," smiled Draco evilly.

"Ok, but no one can know about it, or else everyone will think I'm committing treason," said Hermione.

"Fine. So here's the plan…….."

The next day at lunch, the plan was ready to go. Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table and gave Draco a look that said, _Are you sure about this? _

_Positive, _his smirk said. They had discussed their plan late into the night, and set it up after breakfast. Draco looked at the entrance of the Great Hall, _any minute now_, he thought.

All of a sudden there was a loud BOOM from outside the Great Hall. Students looked at the entrance worriedly to see what it was. Then there were more BOOMs. The noise seemed to be getting closer. Some of the first years started to scream. _You'll be screaming even more when you see what is making that noise,_ Draco smirked.

Then, the Great Hall doors opened. There stood a very large Ronald Weasley, with Harry at his side, making sure he didn't break anything. Ron seemed to have grown about five times his normal size in about four hours. Ron and Harry made their way over to the Gryffindor table. Most of the students tried to stay as far away from them as possible. 

As soon as Ron sat down, his seat broke and he was on the floor. Many of the students started to laugh, even Hermione was grinning. She turned towards Draco and flashed him an evil smile. 

"Shut up!" yelled Ron, his fat cheeks turning a bright shade of red. He glared at everybody in the Great Hall. They immediately shut up. Ron looked like he could pound anybody into a pulp.

Luckily for Ron, Professor McGonagall came over and suggested that Harry accompany Ron to the hospital wing. As Ron and Harry made their way out of the Great Hall, there were again loud BOOMs that went along with Ron's rather large feet.

Dumbledore then stood up and said, "I hope our dear friend Mr. Weasley will be alright. It seems he has eaten a few too many sweets." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have a certain knowing look as he glanced at Draco and Hermione. "But anyways, off to lessons! Let the knowledge expand your minds."

As Hermione and Draco made their way to Transfiguration, Hermione said, "Do you think he knows it was us?"

"Nah," Draco said. "He's just got a way of making everyone feel guilty. But don't think about it anymore. Did you see Weasley's face? He looked as if he was going to die!" He laughed.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh along. "We got him good."

"And so the war continues. Hopefully he'll stop being mean now, or he shall endure the wrath of us again!" Draco said cheerfully.

As the two entered the Transfiguration room, they took their normal seats away from each other. 

Hermione sat in her usual seat in between Ron and Harry. Even before the lesson started, she was regretting it. Ron kept talking to Harry over her and giving her nasty glares. Harry tried to be supportive, but Ron soon got made at Harry for talking to Hermione and stormed out of the classroom.

Hermione sighed. "He really hates me now doesn't he?"

"As much as I hate to say this, he hates you now more than you can imagine. Probably even more than Malfoy," admitted Harry.

Hermione started to feel even sadder. She forgot that she hadn't even told Harry about her relationship with Draco. It was only a few days into the year, and she was already going out with his worst enemy.

Harry looked at her concerned. "Are you ok? You look a little funny."

"I'm fine Harry," Hermione lied. How was she supposed to tell him?

For the rest of the class period, the two friends didn't talk at all. Harry kept looking at Hermione suspiciously, but she ignored it. When McGonagall finally dismissed her seventh year class, Hermione ran from the room, only to be pulled into another classroom.

She could feel a large hand around her wrist. "Who are you? Let me go!" she yelled. Another hand went on her mouth, forcing Hermione to be silent. Then, the face of Ronald Weasley came into view. 

"You're going to pay Granger," he whispered fiercely. All of a sudden she felt his hand punch her in the face. 

Hermione looked at Ron with utmost loathing. "I hate you," she snarled at him.

This seemed to make Ron even angrier, as he started to hit her more. Hermione attempted to fight back, but Ron was too strong. Slowly, darkness started to overwhelm her, and her world turned black.

Draco was confused. Where _is Hermione? I saw her leave the Transfiguration classroom,_ he pondered. Draco decided to go back to the Transfiguration hallway and look for her. Then he heard something that sounded like someone getting the crap knocked out of them. It was coming from the empty classroom next to him. 

As he entered, he saw Hermione on the floor, unconscious, and Ron above her, looking extremely angry. 

"What did you do?" Draco demanded.

"Why would you care? You hate her!" yelled Ron.

At this point, Draco was shaking with rage. "_Impedimenta!_" Draco picked Hermione up wedding style and ran to the hospital wing. 

"What happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"She was attacked," Draco explained.

"Put her on the bed," commanded Madam Pomfrey. She then started to put some sort of goo on Hermione's injuries. "I suggest you go now Mr. Malfoy."

"I want to stay with her," said Draco.

"No, you will be able to see her later," Madam Pomfrey said with her finger pointed at the exit.

Draco sighed and walked out of the hospital wing. He still had classes to go to, but he was in no mood to deal with teachers. _I hope she'll be ok_.


	8. The Hospital Wing

**Disclaimer – You should know it by now. If you don't, oh well.**

When Hermione woke up, she had no idea where she was. The walls did not look like the comfy room she had in the Head's dormitory; the walls here were, gray, unfriendly, cold. She sat up quickly, only to have a great pain in her head.

"Slow down there Granger," said a voice.

That voice sounds familiar, she thought. Her eyes looked to her right, to find a boy with a half smile on his face and silver blonde hair. 

"Draco," she breathed.

"Yea, that's me," he laughed silently. 

Hermione sat up again, but slowly this time. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital wing," said Draco gravely.

All of a sudden it came back to her; hers and Ron's argument, putting the growth potion in Ron's pumpkin juice, the beating. "Ronald!"

"No, I'm Draco," he teased. "What about him?"

"He did this to me! When I find him………" 

"You are not in any state to try and kill anyone," said Draco while he kissed her forehead. "Merlin, for a moment I thought that he had killed you."

"Well, thank God he didn't," Hermione said with a fake smile.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think that you had better get back to your classes," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Bye Mione, I'll come back later, I promise," he said as he gave her a short kiss on the lips. "I'm going I'm going!" he said in reply to Madam Pomfrey's glare.

That night at dinner:

Draco was worried. He knew that Hermione was going to be alright, but he was worried if Weasel would attack her again. If Ron did, he would make sure it was the last thing Ron ever did. As much as Draco would like to beat the shit out of Ron, he didn't want the reason to be revenge for Mione.

Harry was becoming concerned. He hadn't seen Ron or Hermione in any of his classes after Transfiguration, and then Hermione was in the hospital wing. _Did Ron hurt Mione?_ He wondered_. Ron wouldn't hurt her, would he?_ He hoped that he was wrong.

Harry decided to talk to Ron later. If it was true, hopefully Harry could knock some sense into him.

Hermione was bored. All she was able to do was sit in bed and stare at the ceiling. She wasn't allowed to read because "it would be too much stress on her eyes." She couldn't study because "her brain was healing." So she was condemned to a day of torture. 

Her day got considerably worse, when a certain ginger haired fellow decided to visit her.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" she demanded with a glare.

"Is that anyway to greet a friend?" asked Ron with a playful smile on.

"How dare you come in here and say that we're friends after what you did to me!" said Hermione outraged. 

"I did what to you?" said Ron.

"You beat me you son of a bitch! You're the reason why I'm in the hospital wing!" yelled Hermione.

"What is going on out here?" demanded Madam Pomfrey. She looked from the outraged Hermione to the calm but growing angry Ron. "Mr. Weasley, I suggest you leave. Your presence here is causing my patients too much stress."

Ron turned to leave. Satisfied, Madam Pomfrey walked back into her office. As Ron was almost out of the room, he saw Draco standing in the entrance, glaring at him. 

"What are you doing here ferret?" said Ron.

"I have every right to be here Weasel. But at least I'm not the reason why a certain person ended up here in the first place," drawled Draco.

"Why you little…."

"Mr. Weasley! I thought I had instructed you to leave!" interrupted an angry looking Madam Pomfrey.

Draco smirked. "You heard her, get out of here."

Seeing as there was nothing Ron could do without getting in trouble, he decided to leave. But on his way out he snarled in Draco's ear, "You're going to regret you ever messed with me."

Draco turned so he was face to face with Ron. Seeing Ron's perturbed face, Draco smirked at him again. "Only in your dreams Weasel-Bee."

Ron walked out of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was applying the goo to Hermione's face while muttering about people barging into the hospital wing, causing stress. When she finished, she said to Hermione, "You can go, but I suggest you go straight to bed."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey," Hermione agreed politely. 

Draco walked over to Hermione to help her up, and then the two walked out of the hospital wing.

"Thank God, I thought I was going to die of boredom in there," Hermione teased.

"Don't worry, I have a way of making you less bored," Draco teased back, pulling Hermione into a kiss.

Their snogging session was interrupted only when they started to hear footsteps and talking from the end of the hallway. As soon as students appeared, the two pretended to glare at each other as they walked back to their dormitory. 

**Sorry about the short chapter, I couldn't think of anything else to write. But it's not that often when you get two chapters in the same day! So what will happen now? Will Draco and Hermione get revenge on Ron? Will they take their new relationship public? I don't know! Lol. R&R please!**


	9. Strange Behaviors

**Disclaimer – Harry Potter will never be mine. :sigh: **

Several months had passed since the Hermione/Ron breakup. Ron and Hermione had been ignoring each other since the beating. Hermione and Draco continued to keep their relationship a secret, only telling Ginny and Blaise. It was now almost Christmas, and Draco and Hermione thought that they would be able to spend the holidays with each other. They didn't realize that somebody was planning to ruin their fun.

Wormtail ran into a dark room that only had light coming from the wand of an evil wizard sitting in a red chair facing the wall. "My Lord, I have discovered some interesting news," Wormtail said timidly.

"Yes Wormtail, what is it?" asked the wizard in the chair.

"Sources tell me that the Malfoy boy and the mud blood friend of Potter's are now secretly dating!" Wormtail practically yelled.

"Very good Wormtail," praised the wizard as he rose from his chair. It was Lord Voldemort, terrifying as ever. As Voldemort looked at poor excuse for a wizard in front of him, Wormtail immediately averted his eyes. 

"Ah, do not fear, for I have a plan that will help prove to me that you are not just here for protection," said Voldemort with an evil glint in his eyes. 

"Yes master, anything that will please you!" Wormtail said with some hesitation in his voice. The Dark Lord sensed that Wormtail did not have loyalty, but he was extremely useful because of his animagus abilities. 

"Here is what you will do………………….."

It was the day before Christmas break. Hermione and Draco made plans to stay at Hogwarts over break, along with Blaise and Ginny. The four friends were the only people staying at Hogwarts besides some first year Hufflepuff's. Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Ginny were in the Head's Dormitory, talking about their last day of classes.

"Snape was the only teacher who forced us to do work today!" Ginny complained.

"Snape isn't that bad….." Draco started.

"You're only saying that because you're in Slytherin," Hermione pointed out.

"Whatever, Snape isn't that bad," Draco smiled. 

Before Ginny or Hermione could retort, there was a knock on the door of the common room.

"Hermione! It's Harry! Open up!" Harry shouted through the portrait.

"Crap!" exclaimed Blaise. 

Draco and Blaise quickly dashed to Draco's room and closed the door. Hermione went to the portrait door and opened it for Harry, only to see that he wasn't alone; Ron was also with him, and it looked as if Ron was being forced to come. 

"Hey Harry," greeted Hermione, ignoring Ron. "Ginny's also here, but come on in."

Harry and Ron came into the common room and sat on the couch opposite Hermione and Ginny. There was an awkward silence between the four Gryffindors. 

"Well, Ron and I came here because Ron had something to say to you Mione, and I wanted to be here when he said it," explained Harry. Harry gave a look to Ron that seemed to say, _say it, now!_

"I wanted to say that, I'm – sorry," Ron apologized with much reluctance. "Also I want to be friends again."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged doubtful glances. "Ron, I appreciate your apology, but I think that it would be best if we weren't friends," Hermione said. 

Ron's face started to get red. Before anyone could say anything, he stormed from the room.

Harry sighed. "I had really hoped that you guys would forgive each other and we could all try to go back to being friends."

"Harry, are you really that thick? Ron beat the crap out of Mione because she broke up with him. Do you really expect her to forgive him that easily?" Ginny demanded.

"I guess not," Harry admitted. "Well, I'd better go looking for Ron; hopefully he hasn't killed anyone yet. Bye you guys."

After Harry left, Ginny and Hermione migrated to Hermione's room. 

"What do those thick head's think their playing at?" vented Ginny. "They expect you to forgive the bastard I call my brother after all he did to you?"

Hermione needed to think. She didn't want to keep fighting with Ronald; it was too exhausting. She wanted to at least be civil with him so that she wouldn't have to worry about arguing with him nonstop. 

"Hello? Anybody in there?" asked Ginny, tapping her knuckles on Hermione's forehead. 

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking," explained Hermione distractedly. "Uh, I'm kind of tired; I think I'm going to go to bed."

Ginny, knowing that Hermione was not tired at all and just wanted to think, respected Hermione's privacy and went back to the Gryffindor common room.

The next day, Hermione had a sudden urge to talk to Harry. She made her way to the Head's common room and was about to leave when a voice behind her stopped her.

"Hey Mione, where are you headed off to this early in the morning?" asked Draco as he made his way over to her to give her a kiss.

Hermione moved her head to the side as Draco leaned in so his lips landed in her hair instead of on her lips. (A/N – Sound familiar?) 

"I'm just going to go talk to Harry, I'll be back later," said Hermione as she walked out of the room.

_That's strange, I wonder why she's acting so weird?_ Draco pondered.

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room to find Harry sitting on one of the couches staring at the fire. She felt another urge telling her to go give him a big hug. "Hey Harry!" Hermione greeted happily.

"Hey Hermione. What's up? You seem really happy this morning," commented Harry.

"Nothing' much, although I think I'm going to break up with Draco today," Hermione chirped. 

"What? Since when have you been going out with Draco?" Harry asked looking a little mad.

"Only a little while, I've just been with him because he's a good kisser," Hermione said casually.

Ginny stormed over to Harry and Hermione looking outraged. "You can't break up with him! You love him!" 

"No I don't," Hermione defended.

Ginny had a look of confusion on her face. "What happened to you? You are acting really weird."

"Nothing happened, I just realized that there are other people I'd rather be going out with," said Hermione airily. 

Harry was really confused. Hermione was acting a little strange. Ginny looked as if she was going to slap Hermione to get some sense in her. Before Ginny could do something that she would probably regret, he decided to talk to her in privet.

"Hey Gin? Can I talk to you in privet?" Harry asked.

"Yes, please," Ginny said a little angrily. Something was up with Hermione, and Ginny desperately needed to see if Harry knew anything about it.

"Hey Mione, could you do me a favor and stay here? I want to talk to you after Ginny," asked Harry.

"Sure, Harry!" Hermione said a little too happily.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and then went upstairs to his room. 

"Ok, what is going on?" Harry demanded.

"I don't know! Yesterday she was hopelessly in love with Draco, and now she's acting as if she doesn't give a crap about him, and her personality is different," Ginny said.

"Wait, what if she's been put under the imperious curse?" asked Harry worriedly. 

"Oh Merlin, that makes sense!" Ginny exclaimed. 

"Quick, let's go downstairs and take her to Dumbledore," decided Harry.

"Agreed," Ginny agreed.

The two of the dashed down the stairs, only to find that Hermione was already gone. They gave each other worried glances and ran out of the common room.

Something told Hermione that she should go break up with Draco. She walked out of the Gryffindor common room and towards her own. As she walked into the Head's common room, she saw Draco sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Draco? We need to talk," Hermione said.

"What's up?" Draco looked worried.

"We need to break up," Hermione said casually, as if she was asking what time it was. 

"Why?" Draco said confused.

"Because I'm in love with Harry," she said airily. Before she could give Draco a chance to respond, she walked to her room and shut the door.

Draco felt the hot tears fall on his face_. Hermione doesn't love me?_ He thought sadly. Never before had he felt this kind of pain. 

Then he heard banging on the portrait door. 

**So Hermione had broken up with Draco. Don't worry, everything will be ok. Harry and Ginny have the right idea about Hermione's strange behavior, but will they be able to solve the problem? R&R please!!**


	10. Shocking News

**Disclaimer – As much as I want the rights to Harry Potter, it will never be mine. But if I go back in time and use the idea before J.K. Rowling can………………**

Draco was pissed. His girlfriend had just broken up with him, and she didn't even care! She was apparently in love with Harry. Draco gritted his teeth. Now someone was banging on the portrait door.

"Alright I'm coming!" Draco growled.

He picked himself off of the couch and walked to the door. When he opened it, he saw someone he did not expect.

"You!" seethed Draco. "You have no right to be here!"

"Yes I do! Hermione is my friend and I know she loves you," Harry said strongly.

"She just broke up with me for you, you son of a bitch!" yelled Draco.

"She's under the imperious! Isn't it obvious?" exclaimed Ginny.

"We have to take her to Dumbledore right now! Like Ginny said, she probably under the imperious curse and we have no idea how someone did this to her! Dumbledore is the only one who can help her! You need to stand aside and let us help Hermione!" roared Harry.

Draco went numb. The experience of the love of his life tell him that she no longer loved him was hard. Now he had to except that it wasn't actually her talking. That was a lot of information to take in.

Harry and Ginny pushed Draco away as they scrambled to Hermione's room.

"Hermione! You have to come with us right now!" screeched Ginny. Harry and Draco flinched at how high pitched her voice had become.

Something told Hermione not to go with them. "No, I don't think I will," she stated calmly.

"Then we will use force, _petrificus totalus_!" yelled Harry.

Draco immediately ran to her side. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Because she wouldn't come with us. Now I'll grab her arms and you grab her legs and we'll carry her to Professor Dumbledore's office," ordered Harry.

The two boys followed by Ginny made their way up to Dumbledore's office. Many students stared at them confusedly as they walked, but most of them assumed that Draco had cursed her and was now being ordered to help carry Hermione, so they glared at him.

As the group reached the gargoyle, Harry said the password, and they entered. Before knocking on the door, they released Hermione from the full-body bind.

Ginny knocked on the door. Hermione looked absolutely livid as they heard Dumbledore's voice say "Enter."

The four walked inside to find Dumbledore with a twinkle in his striking blue eyes.

"Now, what can I do for you on this fine day," asked the professor.

"Well, we think that Hermione's been put under the imperious curse," said Ginny.

"I have not!" Hermione defended.

"Then why did you break up with Draco saying that you loved me when I know for a fact that you don't?" Harry challenged.

"Because I do love you," said Hermione simply. Although, when Harry looked into her eyes, he saw that there was no love in them.

"See?" said Harry pointedly.

Draco had been very quiet this whole time.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there something you'd like to add?" Dumbledore inquired.

Draco just shook his head.

"Well, I think that just said it all. Now stand back while I attempt to make Ms. Granger normal again," ordered Dumbledore. He walked over to Hermione and murmured a spell, and she collapsed.

"Hermione!" yelled Draco. He went to her side with sadness in his eyes. "What happened?"

"Well, after someone's had the imperious curse taken off of them, this tends to happen," explained the old man with a twinkle again in his eye. "Now, I suggest you take Ms. Granger to the hospital wing."

"Yes professor," they three students said in unison.

As the three Hogwarts students took Hermione down to the hospital wing, there was silence. None of them wanted to discuss what happened; it was a bit awkward.

Ronald Weasley was looking for Hermione. He wanted to talk to her, and she was going to forgive him no matter what happened. As he walked down a hallway, he heard two voices coming from someplace.

"Harry, it isn't your fault," the voice he recognized to be Ginny's consoled.

"Hermione said she loved me! And now she's in the hospital wing! This is entirely my fault," said the voice he recognized as Harry's.

Ron couldn't hear anymore of the conversation and he didn't want to hear anymore. _That bloody bastard! He's probably the reason why Mione broke up with me in the first place! I'll show him,_ Ron seethed in his mind.

Ron started to make his plan as to get back at Harry. _He's going to pay._

**I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever and that this chapter is really short. I promise that I'll have the next chapter up soon and it will be long. R&R please!!**


	11. Nightmares and Memories

**Disclaimer- :Sigh: I will never have Harry Potter as my own. Alas it is not mine. Nor the line from Titanic I stole. Hehehehehe.**

_"Wormtail" hissed a cold voice. "You have failed me. The mud blood is no longer under our control."_

_"I-I-I'm s-sorry m-my Lord, t-t-the P-Potter boy f-figured it out!" stuttered Wormtail._

_"Still, you have failed. Failure results in punishment. __**Crucio**__!" snarled Voldemort._

_Wormtail lay on the ground, howling in pain. His whole body was flinching in horrible pain._

_When Voldemort was remotely satisfied, he stopped torturing Wormtail and sat in a chair. "Get up you piece of filth," Voldemort commanded. "Now, seeing as we have the enemy's attention, we can use this to our advantage."_

_Voldemort smiled evilly to Wormtail and touched his dark mark with his wand. No less than ten seconds later, dark hooded figures apparated into the gloomy room._

_"Now that you are all here, I have something of the upmost importance to discuss," Voldemort started. "It has come to my knowledge that the Malfoy and Zambini boys have begun to fancy a mud blood and a blood traitor." Everyone took the chance to smirk at Malfoy and Zambini Sr. "This gives us an opportunity to have an attack on Hogwarts to be in our favor."_

_"An attack on Hogwarts!" exclaimed Bellatrix excitedly, her dark eyes shining._

_Every single Death Eater had their eyes on Voldemort. "This gives us the advantage to kill Harry Potter," Voldemort said nastily. _

Harry woke up screaming. It had all seemed so real. "It's just a dream, It's just a dream," he tried to convince himself. "No one's going to be attacking Hogwarts." But before he was sure that it was just a dream, the other boys in his dormitory were already awake and alarmed.

"What's going on?" asked Dean.

"Who's attacking? Should we warn Dumbledore?" Seamus frantically asked.

"Yeah, why were you screaming?" Neville asked timidly. He hadn't forgotten their mission to 'rescue' Sirius from the ministry back in fifth year.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," lied Harry. He half expected Ron to start pestering him about what happened in the dream, but Ron just glared at Harry and went back to bed.

What Harry didn't know was that Ron was thinking of detailed ways to murder Harry without any suspicion.

Ron smiled evilly in his bed. _He should be enjoying his last night alive, because he won't be having very many more._

_--_

In the Head's common room:

Draco was pacing anxiously back and forth in the room. All of his thoughts were of Hermione. _Is she ok? Does she still love me?_ He questioned himself.

He stopped pacing for a minute to glance at the gold couch. _Hermione's favorite couch._ His thoughts wandered to the first time he told Hermione that he loved her.

-Flashback-

_Draco was on the quidditch pitch practicing with the Slytherin team. He had been made Slytherin quidditch captain along with Head Boy this year; it had added a lot of stress to him._

_"Ok team, you can go," Draco told his teammates._

_His team landed and walked into the locker room. Once Draco was sure that everyone was gone from the pitch, he let out a long sigh and got back onto his broomstick._

_After flying randomly for a few minutes, he heard a crash of thunder. The next thing he knew, he was completely drenched in the now pouring rain. He thought about stopping, but Draco still wanted to fly; it was his favorite thing to do._

_"Ahem," he heard a girl's voice say. Draco turned around and saw Hermione standing in the middle of the pitch, as drenched as he was._

_Draco smiled and flew down to where she was standing "Hey."_

_"Hi," greeted Hermione. "I thought you would be here."_

_"Yeah, when I need to clear my head, or just need some time alone, I come out here and fly," explained Draco._

_"Oh! I'll just leave then, I really didn't mean to intrude or anything," Hermione apologized with her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. As she turned to leave, Draco gently grabbed her wrist._

_"Don't go," he said with pleading eyes. "How 'bout I teach you how to fly?"  
Hermione's eyes grew wide with fear. "I can't, I'm I'm….."_

"_You're what?"_

"_I'm afraid of heights," Hermione whispered._

_Draco looked at her in surprise. It had never crossed his mind that a Gryffindor would be petrified of something as juvenile as __heights__. He then smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry, I'm extremely good at flying; I won't let you fall."_

_Hermione pondered for a minute and then nodded. She climbed onto the broom behind Draco and wrapped her arms tightly around him._

"_Don't open your eyes until I tell you to, ok?"_

_Hermione only nodded in response and closed her eyes tightly. The broom rose slowly into the air. When Draco decided that they were at an appropriate height, he asked Hermione, "Do you trust me?"_

"_I trust you."_

"_All right, open your eyes."_

_Hermione opened your eyes to see a beautiful scene around her. She had never seen Hogwarts looking this beautiful before!_

"_I'm flying!" she exclaimed. "It's so beautiful, Draco."_

_Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss her. __**(A/N – I know it's kind of a rip-off of Titanic, but I couldn't resist!)**__ The two lovers staying in that position for a while. They were kissing so passionately with each other, that neither of them noticed the rain anymore._

_Draco pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you."_

_Hermione grinned. "I love you, too, Draco." She leaned in to kiss him again._

-End Flashback-

Draco smiled at the memory. Oh how he cared for Hermione! He couldn't stay in the common room anymore, so he walked out the door and headed for the hospital wing to check on Hermione.

Lucky for Draco, he encountered no one on his trip. As he walked into the hospital wing, he easily found Hermione's bed and sat on it with her.

Draco took Hermione's hand in his and began to gently caress it with his thumb. _She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping,_ he thought to himself.

He climbed in the bed with her and held Hermione closely in his arms. "I love you Hermione Granger," he whispered in her ear and then fell asleep beside her.

--

In the middle of the night Hermione woke. She felt something warm next to her and saw that Draco was in the bed next to her. She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. He began to stir and then opened his eyes.

"Oh sorry Draco, I didn't mean to wake you," Hermione apologized.

"It's ok, I'm just glad to see that you're awake," he said.

All of a sudden Hermione remembered everything she did while under the imperious curse. "Draco! I'm so sorry! I broke up with you saying that I love Harry, but I really don't, I was…."Hermione didn't get to finish her rambling because his soft lips came into contact with hers. She immediately kissed back.

"It's ok, love," Draco said. "Now go back to sleep."

Hermione snuggled up against him and fell asleep about a minute later. Draco smiled and held her closer. During that moment, they both felt a feeling of belonging.

**YAY! Their back together. I know that this was basically just fluff, but I couldn't help it. ******** R&R please!**


	12. Betrayal

**Disclaimer – If I was J.K. Rowling, do you really think my story would be on the internet?**

News traveled fast about Hermione's and Draco's relationship. Apparently, some Slytherin fourth year saw the two cuddling in the hospital wing, and told everybody she knew. The school was shocked at first, but then accepted it. (They had no choice, being Head's Draco and Hermione had a HUGE power over the school.) The only person who refused to believe it was the infamous Ronald Weasley.

Whenever Ron heard people gossiping about the new relationship, he denied that it was true and yelled at anyone who told him different; which was everybody. Needless to say, Ron was not very popular at this moment.

"Ron, stop being a prat and accept it already!" yelled and exasperated Ginny.

"NO! Because I know Mione and she would never go out with that ferret!" Ron argued. "She loves me!"

"You bloody prick, you guys broke up! She no longer has any feelings for you!"

"You don't believe me? Fine, let's go talk to her, she'll tell you the truth."

Ginny let out a defeated sigh. _Well, he's got to accept it sometime,_ she thought to herself. "Alright, but you're going to be disappointed."

"No I won't. Hermione and I were just on a break. I know that she wants to get back together with me."

"And just how do you know this?"

"It's painfully obvious. This thing with the ferret and Hermione is just a rumor, but I'm going to show everybody the truth." **(A/N – Dun dun DUN!!)**

--

Hermione and Draco were in their common room with both of them lying on the couch and Hermione was lying on top of Draco and in his arms. Hermione let out a content sigh. "I love you," she told Draco.

He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you, too."

She was not satisfied by one small kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him fiercely. Draco kissed back; their tongues exploring each other's mouths. After a minute of intense snogging, Draco started to put his hands under Hermione's shirt and started to gently caress her body. As his fingers got to the edge of her bra, he was forcefully removed from his girlfriend by an unknown person.

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled Ron at Draco. "Stop molesting her!"

"Ronald Billius Weasley! He was not molesting me! He is my boyfriend! You have no right to barge in here and…." Hermione was cut off by Ron grabbing her roughly and pulling her to him.

"You are not his girlfriend. I know you used him to get me jealous, and now it has worked. We can get back together now," he said. Then he kissed her hard. Hermione tried to push him away, but he only held her even more tightly.

Draco and Ginny pulled Ron off Hermione and she immediately ran to Draco and embraced him. Draco held her in his arms; gently, yet firmly. Without letting go of her, he looked up and spoke to Ron. "If you _ever_ come near her again, I will personally kill you," he spoke with venom in his voice.

"You bloody bastard! Just accept that you and Hermione are over! She wants Draco, not you!" Ginny spat at him.

Ron tried a softer approach. "Mione? You still love me, right?"

Hermione looked at him with tears of hate **(A/N – The Phantom of the Opera line.)** in her eyes. "No Ronald, I do not love you. I am in love with Draco."

Ron looked at the three glaring people in the Head's common room, and then stormed out.

Ginny looked apologetically at the two lovers. "I'm so, so sorry you guys. I didn't think that Ron would make a scene like that. I should have seen this coming, but I didn't. I'm sorry."

"Oh Gin, It's ok. I'm not mad at you," Hermione said as she went over to Ginny and hugged her.

Ginny could sense that the two wanted to be alone, so she said, "I've got to go meet Blaise, bye!"

Hermione gave Ginny one last hug "Bye Gin"

After Ginny left, Draco turned towards Hermione and said, "Now, where were we?"

"I think I can remember," Hermione whispered seductively as she leaned in to kiss him.

--

Ron was storming through the castle, thoroughly pissed. He was so pissed; that he didn't even realized that he was now walking towards the Forbidden Forest. **(A/N- Even though Ron hates the Forbidden Forest, he's never really gotten the "Forbidden" part of the name.) **When he finally came to his senses, he saw that he was deep into the forest.

All of a sudden he heard a twig crack behind him. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the spot where the noise came from. "W-Who's there?" he demanded in a shaky voice.

A hooded figure emerged from the shadows and walked towards Ron. "Hello Ronald Weasley, I have been expecting you," the hooded figure said silkily.

Ron pointed his want at the stranger. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want to help you," said the mystery person. "I see that you are angry, betrayed, and broken. You seek much, but it has not come to you. I see that you are struggling to keep something dear in your heart, but it does not want you as you want it." Ron looked at the stranger suspiciously, but he continued. "I see that you want to kill; kill all those who oppose you, who have hurt you. I can help you with your revenge."

"How?"

"The Dark Lord has need of your services. Join him, and you can kill your enemies. They won't stand a chance if you join him, for he can give you powers that you could only dream about. Just think about it: Malfoy and Potter would cease to exist, and Hermione Granger would only have eyes for you. None of this could happen if you didn't have the powers that the Dark Lord will give you," said the hooded man.

Blinded by hatred and greed, Ron immediately agreed. "I will join the Dark Lord," he accepted with an evil smile.

The hooded figure smirked. (Or so Ron thought he did because his hood was hiding his face.) "Good, now come with me. It is time for your initiation ceremony," he said. Then he grabbed one of Ron's arms and apparated to the Dark Lord to make Ron a Death Eater.

When they arrived, Ron saw about a dozen hooded Death Eaters in a circle. In the middle of the circle was a man who was wearing black robes with the hood down.

"Welcome Weasley," greeted the man. He turned around and saw that it was Voldemort himself. "I'm so glad that you came. Now tell me, are you ready to become one of my Death Eaters and gain the powers of your wildest dreams?"

"Yes," said Ron confidently.

Voldemort walked over to Ron and put his wand to the lower part of one of Ron's arms. The Dark Mark appeared almost instantly. Ron fell to his knees and bowed to Voldemort.

"Rise my friend," said Voldemort. "Now, you are going to help us attack Hogwarts, and you will be able to rid the world of the two scum who you hate that call themselves wizards."

"Yes my Lord," said Ron. "Potter and Malfoy shall die."

--

At midnight, Ron apparated back into the Forbidden Forest and walked back to Hogwarts. As he walked through the front doors, he met Ms. Norris.

"Stupid cat," he said to himself. "_Avada Kadavra_."

Ms. Norris fell to the ground, dead. Ron smirked. _I've always hated that cat,_ he thought to himself as he walked to the Gryffindor common room.

As he approached the Fat Lady, she frowned at him. "And just where were you at this time of night?"

"No where," he responded rudely. "_Bravery_."

The Fat Lady sighed, but allowed Ron entrance. Ron walked up the stairs to his room, changed into his pajamas, and fell onto his bed. He saw Harry, and was tempted to kill him then and there, but resisted. _You're lucky tonight Potter. The Dark Lord told me to wait until the battle,_ Ron told himself. _But I will have revenge. You will die tomorrow Harry Potter._

**The battle for Hogwarts is coming up soon! What will happen? Who will die? You'll have to wait, MUHAHAHA!! If you review, I will give you a big cyber hug! **


	13. A Bloody Christmas

**Disclaimer – I confess! I DID try and steel the Harry Potter rights. I DID almost escape with them from J.K. Rowling's house. She DID catch me and laugh in my face. I DID run home and eat a whole gallon of ice cream. I confess to all of these sins, and I beg for your forgiveness oh wondrous reader.**

_Beep!_ Hermione's arm went flying through the air to find that her alarm clock was not on. What is going on? She thought. As she opened her eyes, she was startled to see that she was not in her room and there was a blonde boy lying next to her, and they were both naked. Slowly the previous night's events came back to her and she smiled. They had made love for the first time that night. She was surprised to learn that they were both virgins, she had expected him to live up to his "Slytherin Sex God" name. As she leaned over to kiss Draco on his forehead, he eyes popped open.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Long enough, Merry Christmas love," he kissed her chastely on her lips.

"Oh wow, I completely forgot about Christmas!" mused Hermione.

"So does this mean you didn't get me a present?" Draco pretend pouted.

Hermione laughed. "Oh course I got you a present, I just forgot that today was the day you'd be getting in it."

Draco smiled, "Why don't we go downstairs and open out presents then?"

"Um, Draco, if you haven't noticed, we're both kind of naked at the moment."

"So?" Hermione gave him a pointed look. He sighed. "Fine, put on one of my shirts and a pair of my shorts and _then_ we'll go downstairs."

"Aren't you going to wear anything?"

"No, I prefer to walk around in the nude. I'm kidding, Hermione, jeeze. Of course I'm going to put on clothes," he said after Hermione glared at him.

After they were fully clothed, (it took awhile because Draco kept trying to snog Hermione) they went downstairs and opened their presents. Neither of them paid much attention to their presents, because they had saved each others' for last. Only those presents mattered in their eyes.

"Open yours first Hermione," coaxed Draco.

Hermione picked up the red box and undid the ribbon. Then as she lifted the lid off, she gasped. It was the silver dragon pendant necklace with the letter D on it. "Oh Merlin, I love it! Thank you so much," thanked Hermione as she gave him a passionate kiss.

He pulled away. "Yeah, I just wanted to give you something that reminds you of me," he said with a slight blush. "I hope it's not to lame."

"It's not lame at all! I'll wear it always."

"Good," said Draco with a huge smile on his face.

"Now open yours."

Draco picked up the green box and undid the ribbon. **(A/N- They basically wrapped each others' presents the same way but with different colors. I just realized that.)** He lifted the lid and saw a vintage Hogwarts graduation ring, but had only the Gryffindor and Slytherin symbols on it.

"This ring was passed down through history, I found it one day in a book in the library, and did some spells on it to make sure that it was genuine. I found out that it was made by the goblins and was from about the year 1400A.D."

Draco was momentarily speechless. "This is the best gift I have ever gotten," he said genuinely. He put the ring on his finger; it fit perfectly. "Thank you, so much."

Hermione smiled. "I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"I love you too Hermione Jane Granger."

Then somebody started to pound on the door. "Malfoy, Hermione! Open the door, its urgent!" yelled the familiar voice of Harry.

"Open the damn door!" yelled Blaise.

"Now!" bellowed Ginny.

"_Somebody's_ a little grumpy," teased Draco. Hermione giggled and opened the door for their three friends.

Blaise, Ginny, and Harry ran in like their lives depended on it. They all had looks of terror on their faces.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"There's an attack on Hogwarts!" exclaimed Harry.

"Even Voldemort's here! He keeps yelling for us to give up Harry," explained Ginny.

"And the worst part is, Ron's missing," said Harry.

"You don't think that he would….." started Hermione

"I don't think he has the guts to become a Death Eater," stated Blaise.

"Well? I suggest we fight!" said Draco. Everybody agreed. "Ok then! Now let's go!"

The five friends all ran through Hogwarts towards the entrance to Hogwarts. When they stepped outside, they saw that the battle had already begun. Spells were flying everywhere. The five of them all started to duel all the Death Eaters they could. There was a whole bunch a people fighting now, students, teachers, Order members, old DA members, Death Eaters, random civilians, etc. There were deaths on both sides, but all of a sudden, Voldemort himself emerged. All fighting ceased as he began to talk.

"Fellow wizards and witches, I do not wish to fight anymore. Give me Harry Potter, and you will all be spared," said Voldemort.

"I'm here Tom," said Harry. Everybody stood in a circle around Harry and Voldemort as they argued with their witty banter of words. Then Harry said, "It's time for you to realize that you are just a man Tom Riddle. _Avada Kadavra_!" A shot of green light emitted from Harry's wand and went to Voldemort. Then the greatest villain in the history of Europe ceased to exist.

For a moment, everybody just stared at Voldemort's corpse, lying on the ground. Then everybody rushed up to him, hugging him, patting him on the back, just trying to touch to boy who defeated the antagonist they had feared for so long.

"It's not over Potter!" a familiar voice yelled through the croud of people.

Harry turned and saw his friend in Death Eater robes. "Ron, what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago," snarled Ron as he pointed his wand at Harry's neck.

Harry looked at his best friend of seven years with pleading eyes. "Ron, you're practically my brother! Why are you doing this?"

Everybody stared. They couldn't believe that Ronald Weasley had become a Death Eater.

Ron smiled evilly. "You have caused too much harm in this world to live Potter."

"Ron…" Harry whispered; his eyes close to tears. He had never felt so betrayed.

The last thing Harry saw of life was his supposed best friend pointing his wand at him and saying, _"Avada Kadavra_." And with that, Harry fell over, his body limp, and his eyes open wide.

Ron Weasley had killed Harry Potter.

There were cries of grief all throughout the croud of people. How could their here be dead?

Hermione walked up to Ron with her wand pointed at him.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! How could you kill your Harry? He's been your best friend for years!" she shrieked; tears running freely down her face. "You have changed this year. You've become vile and rude, and evil, and greedy! You don't think about anyone but yourself! Are you happy now? Now that you've betrayed everyone you love and killed your friends? Are you proud of yourself? I don't know how I could have ever have loved you, you foul, lithesome, evil little cockroach!"

Slowly what Ron had done begun to sink in. He looked at the dead body of his old friend. How could I have done this? He thought. I'm a monster! With that thought he pointed his wand at himself.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I should have never have done this. _Avada Kadavra_." He fell to the ground, next Harry, their eyes glazed and their bodies cold.  
Hermione shrieked as Ron committed suicide. Draco ran up to her and held her in his arms. "It's ok Mione; it's all going to be ok."

**I'm nearing the end! I have one more chapter to go and then this story will be over. I'm sorry for all of the deaths, but it was a necessary part for my plot bunny. Review please!**


	14. We love you Harry Potter

**Disclaimer – None. Natta. Zip.**

The funeral for Harry was held the very next day. Witches and wizards from around the nation came to honor the memories of their beloved hero. (Ron didn't have a funeral because he was the one who killed Harry in the first place.) Everyone was clad in black and had their heads bowed. The mourners were on the Hogwarts grounds by the lake in chairs facing a podium. The majority of the people were crying; sobs were heard from everyone. As expected, Harry was to be buried at Hogwarts, the only place he truly felt at home.

Dumbledore walked to the podium and began to speak. "Everyone, we are gathered here to mourn the loss of our hero, classmate, and friend. Harry Potter was more than the Boy-Who-Lived; he was a fierce, fierce friend. **(A/N – Sound Familiar?) **He loved all those who close to him, even in their weakest moments. Harry was loyal, and would refuse to believe that any of his friends would cause him harm, much like his father. The both of them considered friends to be more important than themselves, a trait not many wizards have. Harry Potter was an outspoken individual, and he will be remembered for centuries to come." Dumbledore walked away from the crowd and allowed Hermione to speak.

"Harry Potter has been my friend ever since I came to Hogwarts. He and I befriended when he and Ron saved me from the troll in the girls' bathroom in our first year," Hermione smiled at the memory, her tears threatening to fall any minute. "He was loyal, stubborn, and a brother to me. When Harry did something, he did it with all of his heart." Tears were now falling freely down her face. "I loved him so much, without his brotherly love; I probably would not be here to tell the tale. Harry was the greatest friend I ever had, but he loved to help others, and he died doing just that. I will miss him more than any of you can imagine, but I know that he is in a better place." Hermione walked back to her seat and allowed Ginny to step up.

"Harry always joked that he wanted _Bye Bye Baby _by "The Beach Boys" played at his funeral. In memory of him, I think we should play it.

As the song played, six wizards carried Harry's casket up the aisle. As they passed, everybody stood up in respect. The song ended when the casket was in front of the crowd and on the lawn.

"Thank you Miss Granger and Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore. Then he waved his wand at Harry's casket and it became a white marble tomb. "Remember Harry Potter, remember what he died for, and remember to love one another, thank you."

--

After the funeral, Hermione and Ginny walked around the lake.

"I can't believe he's gone," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah, I never imagined that Harry would die. It seemed that he was incapable of death," confessed Ginny.

They both stared at the water; their minds consumed with thoughts of Harry.

Hermione started to cry again. "I-I m-miss him s-so much!" she sputtered.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione comfortingly, her eyes glazed with tears. "It's going to be ok Mione. You know Harry wouldn't want us to be crying over him. He'd be all, 'What are you doing? Stop being sad and go save the house elves or something!'" Ginny said with a sad smile.

Hermione laughed a bit at that comment. "You're absolutely right Gin. Harry wouldn't want me to be sad."

Both the girls sat down at the water's edge and put their toes in the water.

Harry used to love it here," sighed Hermione.

"Yeah, and I've got the feeling he's watching over us right now," said Ginny ominously.

Hermione gazed towards the sky. "We love you Harry."

**Yes I know it's short and sad. But guess what? I'm going to have another chapter! :Readers break into wild applause: Woot! R&R please!!**


	15. Feel the Love

**Disclaimer - Jeez, you guys should know this by now, but to please the copy rights, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

Several months had passed since the death of Harry, Ron, and Voldemort. It was now June and nearing the last day of school, and all of the seventh years were thinking about their futures. Hermione and Draco especially were worried.

Draco had been thinking about his relationship with Hermione for some time. What would happen _after_ Hogwarts? What was the next step? Live together, marriage, kids? It suddenly dawned on him that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hermione, and the question was not _if_ he would propose, but _when_ he would. He started to formulate the best way to go about it in his mind…….

Hermione had been thinking about their future also. She had absolutely no idea what she wanted to happen after graduation. Would they stay at this level or become even more serious? They were basically already living with each other; they always slept in the same bed. **(A/N – That doesn't mean they had sex every night! coughKristancough) **She knew she loved him and couldn't live without him, but what was Draco thinking? Did he want the next step? Did she? All of these thoughts were jumbled together in a big mash in her mind. It was giving her big headaches; she was having headache potions everyday now. She groaned.

"What's wrong Mione?" asked Blaise.

Hermione opened her eyes. She slowly started to comprehend that she was in the Slytherin common room with Blaise. He was staring at her suspiciously.

"I'm fine, just thinking about the future."

"Ah, are you thinking about your relationship with Draco?"

She stared at him in wonder. "How did you know that?"

He chuckled. "I've been thinking the same thing about Ginny. I have no idea what should happen since she'll still be at Hogwarts and I'll be on my own," he said.

"Yeah, with Draco, I've been wondering about what to do next. We're basically living together already, but what about when we graduate?" she pondered out load.

Blaise, who already knew Draco's plan to propose, just smiled.

"I think everything will turn out just fine." **(A/N- AWWW!!)**

**--**

When Hermione got back to her common room, she saw a big box and a red rose on the coffee table. _I wonder what this is,_ she thought as she walked towards it. The box was clearly marked 

"Hermione" so she opened it. In the box were a blindfold, a note, and several roses with black ribbons around them. **(A/N – Hermione's favorite movie is ****The Phantom of the Opera****, and so the roses are from that.) **The note said:

_Meet me by the place where what you desire most is held._

Hermione at first was puzzled, and then smiled. She thought back to fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament when she was held as hostage in the lake as "what Krum wanted most". The lake; it was her and Draco's favorite spot to hang out. She grabbed the blindfold and headed out for the lake.

As she approached the lake, she felt a pair of familiar hands take the blindfold from her hands and put it over her eyes. One of the hands took her hand and the other was put on the small of her back. She didn't need her eyes to know it was Draco.

After five minutes of walking like that, Hermione began to grow impatient. "Is the blindfold coming off or am I Patty Hurst-ing it the whole way," she said bitterly.

"We're almost there, but now I'm going to take the blindfold off now, and I want you to keep your eyes shut until I tell you to open them. Ok?" said Draco.

"Ok."

Hermione felt the blindfold come off, but she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes," commanded Draco in a soft voice.

As Hermione opened her eyes, she gasped. "Oh Draco, it's beautiful."

Hermione had set up a picnic with a white linen blanket, champagne, and strawberries with chocolate.

They sat down and Draco picked up a strawberry and fed it to her; she giggled. "Did you have me come down here to feed me strawberries or was there something else you wanted?" she teased.

"Well, there is something else," Draco said. He pulled her to her feet and then pulled a box from his pocket and kneeled down on one knee.

"Oh my God….."

Draco smiled. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione couldn't speak. She had never realized that he would propose so soon! Then it dawned on her; she was head-over-heels in love with Draco. She was ready to spend the rest of her life with him. She wanted to be his wife and bare his children.

"Yes Draco Lucius Malfoy, I will marry you," she said with tears of joy on her face.

Draco's face was lit up by the biggest smile the world had ever seen. He slid the ring on her left hand and kissed it. Hermione sank to her knees and hugged him fiercely.

"I will always love you."

"My heart was always yours Hermione, remember that," he said as he kissed her.

They stayed like that for a while, them both on their knees, kissing each other passionately.

"Draco, I suggest we take this elsewhere, if you get my drift."

He smiled mischievously. "Let's go," he said as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the castle."

--

The morning of graduation had finally arrived. Hermione should be happy along with her other classmates, but she wasn't. Waking up with her fiancé should make her extremely happy, but she was now dreading mornings because she was always sick and nauseous in the mornings. As she woke she could feel her nausea come to life. She ran from the bed into the bathroom and puked into the toilet. Draco came in and sat on the floor with her and stroked her hair gently.

"What's wrong Mione?" he inquired.

"I keep puking in the morning," she said woefully as she puked again.

"Why don't you go visit Madam Pomfrey? She'll make you feel better."

"Ok, I'll see you at the graduation ceremony Draco," said Hermione

--

Draco paced anxiously_. Where is Hermione? She should be here by now,_he thought. The ceremony was about to begin when he saw Hermione walking towards him. Draco ran to her and kissed her forehead. "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but I have **big** news to tell you after the ceremony," she said with a troubled look on her face.

Then Dumbledore began to speak to the graduates. "Hello seventh years. It seems that this year has passed by rather quickly…."

Draco waited impatiently for the speech to be over. He didn't care what this old geezer had to say anyways, but this news that Hermione needed to tell him was eating away at him. He had no idea what it was and by the way she told him it looked as if it was bad news.

Finally, when Dumbledore stopped talking and all names were called, he got to talk to Hermione. He walked over to her with a slight frown on his face. "What's going on Hermione?"

Hermione sighed. "Draco, I'm pregnant."

**Love it? Hate it? I'm sorry it took so long to put up, but there was a lot going on in my life and I didn't have time to write. So...should I stop it here or should I put up an epilouge? Reviews are appriciated!! **


	16. Author's Note

**Hey everybody! Just to let you know, I have changed my pen-name to Sapphire L. Grey. Why? I really have no idea, I'm just bored. :D **


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer – J.K. Rowling has finally given me the rights to Harry Potter! YES! wakes up Wait……Damnit it's just a dream!! **

12 years later

Hermione Malfoy felt old. Her oldest daughter, Araya, was the first of her children to be attending Hogwarts. _How did the time pass?_ She pondered to herself.

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked her husband.

Hermione looked at Draco. His still handsome face had lines of worry etched into it. "I'm fine, just feeling a little sentimental right now." They were at King's Cross Station saying good-bye to Araya.

Hermione and Draco had five kids; Araya (11), Lucas (10), her twins Benjamin and Nathaniel (8) and her youngest, Brooklyn (6).

"Mum! I want to go to Hogwarts!" wined Lucas.

A voice from behind them chuckled. "You'll have your turn little man."

"Uncle Blaise and Aunt Ginny!" Brooklyn exclaimed, running up to them and giving them both hugs. Blaise and Ginny had three kids, Desiree (10), Alexander (8), and Rory (7).

Araya and Desiree give each other a long hug. "I'll miss you so much! You have to write every day," said Desiree.

"I'll tell you everything! Oh, I wish you could go with me," said Araya.

Then the train whistle blew, and it was time to say good-bye to Hermione's oldest daughter.

"My baby, all grown up," gushed Hermione and she gave her daughter a hug that Mrs. Weasley would be proud of.

"Mum, your smothering me," squawked Araya. Hermione released her and Araya turned to her father. "Daddy, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. I love you Araya," said an emotional Draco. He was having a hard time letting go of his little girl.

With one last hug from everyone, Araya went onto the train.

"Mummy!" yelled Rory.

Hermione and Ginny both turned around to see Benjamin pulling on Rory's pigtails. The two giggled. "Looks like we'll be in-laws," whispered Ginny.

Draco and Blaise put their arms around their respective wives.

"Can you believe that only nineteen years ago, we were in her position?" said Draco as he kissed Hermione's temple. She sighed.

"I love you Draco," Hermione said as she looked into her husband's eyes. She still couldn't believe that she was married to the so called 'Slytherin Sex God'. "And to think, this all started with that letter you sent me at the begging of seventh year."

Draco smiled. "I'm glad I did love."

They started to walk out of the train station, their children close behind.

Draco took another glance at his loving wife. "What is it?" Hermione asked.

He looked deep into her eyes. "I will always love you."

The End!

**A/N – So there you have it folks! So with that mushy ending, this story is done. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers; you all helped with my story so much. So push that button, (come on, you can do it!) and leave me a review!! And also (if you feel like it) give me advise on what my next story should be! **


End file.
